The Taste
by Nate Xavela
Summary: Yang Sasuke tau dirinya akan memberi apapun yang tak dimiliki si pirang. Membagi apa yang tak di punyai bocah itu. BL/SasuNaru/oneshoot


Huaa sebelumnya aku mau bilang.. INI FIC BL PERDANA NATE! Padahal baru nyumbang dua fic ahaha, tapi suwer Nate itu straight, kalau gak SasuHina ya GaaHina muter aja disana. Tapi sekarang baru sadar Naruto itu cocoknya sama Sasu-Teme huahahaha.. OTP baru Nate nih. Mohon bantuannya minna ^^ ceritanya gak berat kok.

 **DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!**

 **Kebanyakan Chibi SasuNaru, BL, BOYSLOVE, abal, amateur, typos, failed everywhere nyiahaha maaf Nate masih hijau dislash fic, SASUNARU!**

 **Do what you want to do. Happy reading semuanya!**

 **?..?**

 _ **!**_

 _"Belajar yang pintar yaa, Sayang."_

 _"Jangan nakal nanti, turuti semua perintah sensei nanti."_

 _"Anak mama harus jadi yang terbaik, jangan mau kalah sama yang lain."_

Iris sapphire itu terus mengamati gerombolan teman-teman se-kademinya yang masih tertahan oleh ibu mereka dengan puluhan petuah yang terus keluar. Kaki kecilnya ia gerakkan sedikit untuk memberikan dorongan pada ayunan yang ia duduki. Tak menyadari sosok lain ikut mengamatinya.

 _"Bekalnya jangan lupa dimakan,"_

 _"Nanti kaa-san jemput setelah tesnya selesai."_

 _"Baik-baik, jangan sampai berbuat onar dan bertingkah membahayakan, loh. Kaa-san potong nanti uang sakumu kalau bikin ulah lagi."_

Masih mengamati dari kejauhan bocah pirang itu terkekeh melihat Shikamaru yang terus berusaha menghindar dari jangkauan ibunya. Disisi lain Kiba lebih parah, telinga bocah bertato segitiga itu sudah merah padam terkena jeweran karena sama sekali tak mendengarkan pesan ibunya. Berbagai keakraban ibu dan anak tersuguh manis di depan mata Naruto.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya hanya untuk menyalami cerahnya sang mentari pagi ini, bibirnya bergumam pelan, "Naruto pintar kan berangkat ke sekolah sendiri. Ya kan..?" Entah bicara pada siapa.

Matanya kembali menoleh pada teman-temannya. Ia menghela napas keras-keras kesal sendiri karena acara pemberian petuah pagi ini terasa lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Apanya yang pintar. Kau itu bodoh dari lahir, Dobe."

Tak perlu menoleh untuk tau siapa pemilik suara datar tanpa emosi itu. Naruto bahkan sudah hapal sejak ketukan nada awal rivalnya itu. "Apa kau Teme jelek ?" Sahutnya sambil bergerak pelan untuk mengayunkan ayunannya.

Tak ada balasan ketus seperti yang biasa diterimanya, membuat Natuto melirik sedikit kearah Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya. Mendapati bahwa sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu hanya diam sambil terus menatap dirinya seperti sedang berpikir, membuat Naruto mengernyit heran. "Mikir apaan sih, Teme? Jangan banyak mikir deh, nanti keriputan kayak Itachi loh-oh, tapi kalau kau keriputan kurasa tak apa, Nantikan mukamu tambah suram kayak aki-aki, nah dari situ Uzumaki Naruto jadi cowok tertampan se Konoha soalnya kau kan sainganku, meski beberapa level dibawahku muahahay." Ujar Naruto panjang lebar sambil tertawa nista.

"Hn," Tak terlalu menanggapi ocehan Naruto, membuat bocah pirang itu manyun dan menggembungkan pipi chubby nya.

Setelah itu tak ada suara dua bocah itu sama-sama diam, dengan menatap objeknya masing-masing. Naruto masih setia menatapi gerombolan di depannya. Dia tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit melihat Kiba masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari ibunya tapi dihalangi tiga anjing super gede di sekelilingnya. Tapi dengan perlahan senyum itu mulai menghilang. Semua ekspresi Naruto terekam jelas di mata Sasuke. Bagaimana Naruto terkekeh melihat teman seakademinya yang tersiksa dengan orang tua mereka yang tak rela melepas putra-putrinya tanpa petuah mengingat mereka tidak diijinjan untuk pukang selama tiga hari untuk di latih sebelum pembentukan tim dasar untuk ujian nanti, atau ketika senyum lima jari andalannya yang keluar tiba-tiba. Onyxnya masih terus menatap Naruto, sampai akhirnya binar di iris biru itu mulai meredup perlahan.

Melihat itu Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang sama dengan Naruto, ingin tahu apa yang membuat binar itu meredup. Pemandangannya tak ada yang berubah hanya ada gerombolan ibu dan anak. "Kenapa kau terus menatapi mereka?" Tanya Sasuke.

Iris sapphire itu balik menatapnya sambil menelengan kepalanya. Dan entah kenapa rasa lega menghampiri Sasuke saat melihat binar itu kembali. Mungkin tadi salah lihat. "Tak apa, dari pada menatap wajah surammu kan gak asik, Teme."

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Terus menatapi mereka juga gak asik, Dobe."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk berpikir sejenak untuk mebalas pernyataan itu. Iris matanya kembali pada objek awalnya.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

"Dicium orang yang kau sayangi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah rasanya gimana?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tak menatapnya balik. Alisnya mengernyit berpikir, seingatnya Kaa-san dulu pernah menciumnya sebelum berangkat sekolah. Tapi itu dulu, dulu sekali. Sasuke tak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil-padahal memang masih kecil.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri mengabaikan Naruto yang masih menanti jawabannya. Tangan mungil pucat itu lalu menarik Naruto untuk bangkit dari ayunannya, dan berjalan mengabaikan panggilan bocah pirang dibelakangnya. "Oii Teme mau kemana? Kelas kita kan bukan arah kesana."Tunjuknya.

Si rambut raven itu tak merespon, membuat Naruto merasa diabakkan. "Temee~!"

"Teme jelekkk~!"

"Teme pantat ayam jelek~!"

"Teme muka pucat yang udelnya bodong~ lagi budek nih hari ini, Teme?"

Sasuke menarik Naruto sampai ke lapangan dibelakang akademi yang masih sepi. Sedangkan Naruto terus memanggil-sambil mengatai- bocah di depannya. Dia girang sendiri karena bisa mengatai Sasuke sepauasnya. Naruto baru terdiam begitu Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Suaramu itu cempreng, bodoh."

Naruto hanya manyun menanggapinya sambil berguman tak jelas. Melihatnya membuat Sasuke sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya 'Dobe-nya' ini.

"Kau tadi bertanya rasanya dicium sebelum berangkat ke sekolahkan?"

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya keras. Menatap penuh minat pada sahabat didepannya.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah menarik kedua lengan Naruto untuk mendekat kearahnya. Bibir mungil itu langsung menjangkau bibir merah mungil lainnya dan menempelkannya. Onyx itu menatap sapphire yang membelalak horror padanya, mengindahkannya Sasuke mengecup pelan bibir di depannya.

Rasanya lembut, manis. Seingatnya dicium Kaa-san tak seperti ini. Tapi Sasuke akui rasanya menyenangkan.

Sasuke bahkan bisa mencium wangi citrus yang menenagkan. Rasanya nyaman.

Tangan kecil Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke mebuat jarak untuk mencoba lepas, meski pengangan Sasuke menahanya. Dia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke begitu dekatnya, Jantungnya berdegub kencang sampai telingannya sendiri berdengung. "Tee..me"

Yang Sasuke tau dirinya akan memberi apapun yang tak dimiliki si pirang. Membagi apa yang tak di punyai bocah itu.

"HIEEEE TEMEEEE! Yang tadi itu apa?"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, dan kembali menarik bocah berisi di depannya. Kembali mengecup bibir lembut Naruto yang entah kenapa rasanya tak ingin dilepas. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi tan tembam itu, membuatnya makin manis.

Sasuke sedikit membuat jarak meski tak sepenuhnya melepaskan. "Setiap berangkat sekolah akan aku kasih. Jadi berhenti mentap mereka seperti orang bodoh."

Lalu mengecup sekilas sekali lagi, "Belajar yang pintar, Dobe."

Masih dengan seringai dibibirnya Sasuke melepas Naruto yang masih diam ditempat dengan mata terbelalak ngeri. Tubuhnya serasa beku ditempat untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Rasanya manis, Dobe. Kalau kau masih bingung mengidentifikasinya. Atau perlu praktek lagi biar paham?"

"UWAAAA SASUTEME JELEK MESUM SIALAN!" Teriaknya sambil menutup bibirnya, menjauhkan jangkaunya dari Sasuke.

 **OWARI**

.

.Nate Xavela.

.

 **OMAKE**

Kringg.. Kringgg... Kring

Bel tanda masuk kelas terus berbunyi diabaikan oleh pemuda raven itu. Tak sedikitpun merasa terusik, sekalipun dirinya telah dihajar ataupun dipukul. Dia masih setia pada tugas paginya.

Deru napas putus-putus terdengar menyela. Membuatnya membuka mata melirik warna kesayangannya yang berada begitu dekat. Sasuke masih menikmati bibir lembut itu, melumatnya bringas, Mata sayu dan semburat tipis di wajah Naruto membuatnya semakin gencar. Manisnya.

"Bernapas lewat hidung, Dobe." Ujarnya di sela-sela acara. Sambil kembali memagut bibir lembut kesayangannya.

Melihat pemuda pirang itu masih kepayahan untuk sekedar mengambil napas membuat Sasuke melepas tugas paginya yang selalu memberi ciuman sebelum berangkat memulai sekolah.

"Sudah masuk kelas ini, Teme!" Ujar Naruto masih tersenggal mengatur napas. Heran sendiri melihat Sasuke yang masih berusaha menciumnya, sama sekali tak kehabisan napas.

"Hn," Sahutnya.

Naruto bersiap melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke untuk kabur dari rutinitas paginya yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah absen. Rutinitas dimana Sasuke akan memberi ciuman penyemangat untuk 'Dobe-nya' sebelum sekolah. Biar pintar dan tambah bergairah untuk belajar.

.

.

 **Fin kawan**

Huahahaha apaan nih, au ah Nate bingung, berasa mesum akut xD

Btw makasih ya kemarin yang udah doain, Nate udah lulus dari kapan hari itu, dan alhamdulillah keterima snmptn. Maap gak bisa reply atu-atu kekurangan koneksi saudara. Dan buat yang kemarin ikut sbmptn mangats kawan doaku menyertaimu. Nih Nate kasih ciuman bringas ayang Sasu-Teme.

Thanks a lot yang sudah baca! Last sapa mau SasuNaru lagi? Nate mau bikin bareng sama GaaHina :D


End file.
